Go Bananas
by FanFicIzAwesome
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby want to participate in a 'Running of the Apes' event, but Benson forbids them from partaking in it because he thinks it's too dangerous, on top of all of the work they must complete due to slacking off on the previous day's work. Mordecai and Rigby do whatever it takes to partake in the event, but their every attempt pushes Benson closer to the edge of insanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Go Bananas**

Chapter 1

 **Note: This is my first Regular Show story, so please bare with me if I mess something up, such as grammatical errors, not keeping someone in character, etc. Thank you, and enjoy the story!**

It was the start of another, seemingly regular day at the park. All of the park workers were sitting on the steps of the house, waiting for Benson to arrive so he could assign the workers their chores for the day.

Just like any other day at the park, however, it was going to be more than just a regular day, but more on that later.

Now, if you know Mordecai and Rigby well, you know that they usually do not wear clothes, or any type of clothing for that matter; except on special occasions, that is. Today, however, just so happened to be a special occasion.

Mordecai and Rigby were each wearing a red t-shirt in their respective sizes. Their shirts said 'I RAN WITH THE APES', all in capital letters, and in black printing.

Now, what does the shirt mean, you ask? Well, there was an event going on that day called the 'Running of the Apes'. The concept of the event is that apes are released from their habitats at a local zoo not too far off from the park. Participants try to outrun the apes as the apes chase participants around a course on the town. The park is included in the course, meaning participants will pass through the park while being chased by apes.

If you've heard of the 'Running of the Bulls' event that happens in Pamplona, Spain, it is a similar concept.

Mordecai and Rigby were really excited about the event that was happening later that day.

"I can't believe the day is finally here!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"I know, man," Rigby said, "I could hardly sleep a wink last night just thinking about it."

"Are you ladies talking about the running of the apes event today?" Muscle Man asked.

"Yeah, we are!" Mordecai replied, "We've been waiting for this event since last month."

"I know, dudes. I can't wait for it either!"

"You mean you're going to participate in the event, too?" Rigby asked.

"What? No way, bros," Muscle Man answered, "I may live on the edge, but I am not that crazy. I just like to see the apes going wild around town, and chasing everyone."

"Pardon me for eavesdropping, but are you two going to participate in the running of the apes?" Pops asked.

"You know it!" Rigby exclaimed.

"Good luck with that," Skips said, "There's no way Benson is going to let you two participate in that event. It is extremely dangerous."

"I must agree with Skips, Mordecai and Rigby," Pops said, "You could get really hurt from participating."

"Besides, it's more fun to watch, anyway," High-Five Ghost added.

"What's the fun in watching the event?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, It's more fun to be apart of the action than to just watch the action." Rigby agreed.

"Hey, you know who else finds it more fun to be apart of the action?" Muscle Man asked.

Before Muscle Man could finish his joke, Benson showed up to the house with his clipboard in tow.

"Alright, good morning, everyone," Benson greeted his co-workers, "I'm sorry I'm late. We have a big day today, as today is the 'Running of the Apes' event, and we need to get the park set up for the event since the park is apart of the course for the event. Now, I for one am not a big fan of events like these because I think they're stupid. However, this event is a fan favorite around town, and there's nothing that we can really do to put an end to it. Anyway, here are your assignments for today. Pops and Skips, I want you two to put down signs around the park that direct the participants where to go along the course. You will find those signs in the shed. Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost, I want you two to set up decorations around the park for the event. You will find the decorations at the house in the closet. Mordecai and Rigby, I need you to stay for a moment because I need to talk to you both. We need to get all of these tasks done before this afternoon, so let's move out."

All of the park workers except for Mordecai and Rigby went off to go do their tasks. Now, it was just Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson.

Mordecai and Rigby got up from the steps, and went over to Benson.

"Hey, Benson," Mordecai greeted, "Before you talk to us, can we ask you a question?"

Benson sighed. "What is it?" he asked.

"Rigby and I are really excited about the running with the apes event today, and would love to participate in it. Is it possible for us to take a day off today so we can go to the event?"

"We promise we'll double up on whatever we need to do today tomorrow," Rigby added.

Benson smiled, and began to laugh.

Mordecai and Rigby started laughing along with Benson when they saw this.

"What's so funny, Benson?" Mordecai asked.

"Double up?" Benson repeated, "DOUBLE UP!?"

Benson stopped laughing when he said the latter, and became livid.

"You two didn't even complete yesterday's chores!" Benson exclaimed, "Ergo, you are already doubling up today!"

"Then we'll triple up tomorrow," Rigby said.

"That's not how it works! Everyday, you are supposed to complete the chores I assign you. Instead, however, you two decide to slack off, just like you two did yesterday."

"We were practicing for the event,"

"That's not an excuse! And even if you completed all of your work before the event, I still would not allow you two to participate. Do you realize how extremely dangerous that event is? Many of the participants have to go the hospital for sustaining serious injuries at the event. One person even died the last time this event was held."

"But this is a once in a lifetime opportunity," Mordecai complained.

"Yeah, we may never get to experience something like this again," Rigby added.

"I really don't care," Benson retorted, "As your boss, I need to be concerned about your safety. If you finish your chores early, which I know you won't, I won't mind if you can watch the event from a safe distance; I just don't want you two to be apart of the event. Anyway, here are the chores you need to do for the day, in addition to the ones you were supposed to do yesterday."

Benson handed Mordecai and Rigby a list of chores that needed to be done.

"I expect all of these chores to be done by the end of the day," Benson said.

Benson went up the steps to the house, and opened the door, going inside.

"Oh, and one more thing," Benson said as he turned towards Mordecai and Rigby, "If I see or find out that you two ditched work to participate in the event, YOU'RE FIRED!"

Benson's face turned red when he threatened to fire Mordecai and Rigby. Then, he shut the door once he was inside the house.

Mordecai and Rigby looked at the list of chores that they had to do for the day.

"Man, all of these chores are gonna take all day," Rigby complained, "The event will be over by the time these chores are done."

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other.

"We're still gonna ditch our jobs and try to attend the event, right?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah, we are!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"WOOAAAHHHH!" Mordecai and Rigby exclaimed while they each waved one of their arms in a circular motion.

Both Mordecai and Rigby knew that Benson was not going to stick to his commitment about firing them, as he had threatened to fire them multiple times, but never stuck to his word. However, Mordecai and Rigby would later find out that trying to ditch their jobs to attend the 'Running with the Apes' event would be one of the biggest mistakes of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Go Bananas**

Chapter 2

Mordecai and Rigby tried various attempts at leaving their job so as to attend the 'Running of the Apes' event. It was difficult for the two to leave their jobs, though, because Benson was constantly checking up on the two to make sure they were doing their chores, and not leaving work.

A montage began playing of Mordecai and Rigby's various attempts at leaving work whenever Benson wasn't around.

However, every time Mordecai and Rigby tried to leave their job, Benson would catch them in the act, and they had to return to their job.

Every time Mordecai and Rigby attempted to leave work, it left Benson more frustrated at the two. He was starting to lose his patience with them one attempt after another.

Mordecai and Rigby were at the snack bar, organizing and stocking the snacks, as it was one of their many chores for the day. Mordecai was getting ready to give up at trying to leave work.

"Dude, this isn't going to work," Mordecai said, "Every time we try to ditch our jobs, Benson catches us. We should probably just give up."

"Ah, what?" Rigby complained, "Come on, Mordecai, that's loser talk! Besides, running with the apes is on my bucket list."

Rigby pulled out a list. The list had, "Rigby's Bucket List" written on it, along with one other item, that item being listed as, "Participate in the 'Running of the Apes' event".

"I know, dude, but Benson is expecting us to complete our chores," Mordecai explained, "Plus, he's starting to get really irritated at us trying to leave work."

Mordecai and Rigby saw Benson driving a golf cart. Benson drove past the snack bar. When he did, de made a quick stop, and pointed two fingers at his eyes, then pointed those same fingers at Mordecai and Rigby before leaving.

Rigby moaned. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Wait a minute!" Rigby exclaimed, "Benson is expecting all of these chores to be done by today, right?"

"Right," Mordecai repeated.

"Well, what if we actually did the chores, but it wasn't actually us,"

Mordecai was getting suspicious. "What are you trying to say, Rigby?"

"I am so glad you asked, Mordecai," Rigby replied, "Hand me your phone."

Mordecai pulled out his cell phone, and gave it to Rigby.

Rigby dialed a number on the phone. Then, he put the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Tim," Rigby addressed, "Are you and Danny around?"

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby continued to work on their chores. They were now picking up some trash that had been littered on the grounds of the park.

As they continued to work, two guys approached Mordecai and Rigby. They were both wearing costumes that resembled Mordecai and Rigby. One of the guys was dressed like Mordecai, and the other was dressed like Rigby.

"Hey, Rigby," one of the guys greeted.

Mordecai and Rigby stopped what they were doing, and looked at the two guys. One of the guys was as tall as Mordecai was, and the other was as tall as Rigby was.

"Oh, hey, Tim," Rigby greeted back, "Hey, Danny."

"What's up, Rigs?" Danny greeted.

"Um, Rigby, who are they?" Mordecai asked, "And why do they resemble us?"

"This is Tim and Danny," Rigby replied, "This is Mordecai, guys,"

Tim and Danny took off the head part of their respective costumes, revealing their actual faces.

"Nice to meet you, Mordo," Tim greeted.

"Thanks, you, too," Mordecai said, "Why are they here, Rigby?"

 **Note: Just so you know, Tim is the one who is as tall as Mordecai, and Danny is the one who is as tall as Rigby.**

"I beat these two in a trivia contest at the arcade last week, and we bet that the loser had to do a solid for the winner. I've been saving up that solid ever since, and finally found a perfect time to use it."

"Are you saying these guys are gonna cover for us while we go to the event?"

"Yep," Rigby said.

"Hmmm, I don't know, dude," Mordecai said, "This may not work."

"Come on, Mordecai, it HAS to work," Rigby said, "After all, Benson said that the chores had to be completed by us, and with those guys dressing up like us, Benson won't know the difference."

Mordecai was a little hesitant at letting Tim and Danny do the work for him and Rigby. He thought it was dishonest, but decided to be in full support of the idea because it meant he and Rigby could sneak off to the event without Benson ever noticing.

"Alright," Mordecai said, "I do have to admit, those costumes do look convincing."

"Thanks," Danny said, "I'm a costume designer, and made these myself."

"So what are we having to do for you, Rigby?" Tim asked.

"Our boss, Benson, is making us do all of these chores," Rigby explained, giving Tim the list of chores, "Mordecai and I really want to attend the 'Running of the Apes' event today, so can you guys do me a solid and complete the chores for us while we go to the event?"

Tim and Danny looked at the list, then looked back at Rigby.

"Sure," Tim explained, "After all, you did beat us at that contest."

"Excellent!" Rigby exclaimed, "Benson is expecting all of these chores to be done by the end of the day. He comes by periodically to check on us, so when he comes to you, just act casual, and don't make him suspicious."

"Got it," Danny said.

"Thank you so much for doing this, guys," Mordecai said, "We promise we'll pay you back."

"No problem, Mordo," Tim said.

"Good luck at the event, guys" Danny said, "Try not to die like that one person did."  
Mordecai and Rigby chuckled nervously. "Thanks," Mordecai said.

Mordecai and Rigby left so they could sneak off to the event.

Tim and Danny put the head part of their costumes back on, and began to work on the rest of Mordecai and Rigby's chores.

Well, it seems as if Mordecai and Rigby have a sure fire plan to ditch work and attend the event. However, will Benson fall for the Mordecai and Rigby look-a-likes? Or, will Tim and Danny blow their covers? And most importantly, will Mordecai and Rigby be able to make their way to the event without getting caught? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Go Bananas**

Chapter 3

While Tim and Danny were working on Mordecai and Rigby's chores, Mordecai and Rigby were making their way over to the house. Mission Impossible-esque music was playing in the background.

Mordecai and Rigby had arrived at the house. Fortunately for them, Benson was not around to see them sneaking into the house.

Mordecai and Rigby checked their surroundings to make sure Benson wasn't around. They even looked inside the house through the windows to make sure he wasn't inside the house.

"Okay, I think the coast is clear," Mordecai said.

Mordecai and Rigby went inside the house. No one was inside the house except for Mordecai and Rigby.

Mordecai and Rigby checked their surroundings again, this time inside the house.

"Hmm, hmm," Mordecai and Rigby said quietly to each other, assuming that they were safe.

Once they thought the coast was clear, Mordecai and Rigby made their way upstairs, and into their bedroom. On the way up there, they checked Benson's office to make sure he wasn't there, but did not see him in his office.

Mordecai and Rigby were now in their bedroom. Rigby shut the door to the bedroom, as he was the last one to enter the room. He also locked the door, just as well.

"Alright, dude, I think we're in the clear," Mordecai said, "Now that Tim and Danny are doing the work for us, how do you suppose we make it to the event now?"

"With this," Rigby said as he pulled out a grappling hook.

Rigby's grappling hook was pretty much a long piece of rope with a three-prong claw attached to it. The claw was similar to the ones you would find in arcade claw machines.

Mordecai was impressed by the grappling hook.

"Whoa, dude, where did you get that?" Mordecai asked.

"I made it myself," Rigby explained, "I've been watching a lot of action movies lately, and I wanted to try out some of the stunts in the movie. Now, I've finally found a perfect time to use this bad boy!"

"Do you think its gonna work?"

"I don't know. Guess we're going to have to try and see."

Mordecai and Rigby looked out their bedroom window. They saw a vacant golf cart that was parked near the house.

 **Note: This is not Benson's golf cart; this is a different golf cart.**

Mordecai and Rigby were glad to see the golf cart. It would give them an opportunity to make it to the event.

"Look, dude, the golf cart!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"This is the perfect moment for us to get to the event!" Rigby added.

However, they also saw Benson driving around on his golf cart. He was passing by the house.

"Quick dude, get down!" Mordecai exclaimed.

Mordecai and Rigby ducked so as to not be seen from Benson. They were lying on the floor.

Mordecai and Rigby were wondering when it was safe to get back up.

"Do you think he's gone?" Rigby asked.

Mordecai and Rigby slowly got back up, and looked out the window.

"Phew, that was close," Mordecai said, "Alright, dude, we probably only have one shot at this," Mordecai said, "Let's make this count."

 **Note: This next part is hard for me to explain, so bare with me.**

Mordecai opened up the bedroom window. Once he did, Rigby gave him the grappling hook.

Mordecai swung the rope around like a lasso. He was swinging the end of the rope that had the claw attached to it while holding the other end of the rope.

Mordecai then swung the rope at a nearby tree, hoping that the claw would latch onto the tree. Sure enough, the claw did latch onto the tree, and stayed there.

"Hmm, hmm," Mordecai and Rigby said to each other while nodding their heads.

Mordecai grabbed Rigby, and held onto him with one arm. Then, he leaped out of the bedroom, holding on to the rope with the other arm.

Mordecai and Rigby were swinging on the rope, trying to aim for the golf cart. They swung past the tree the grapping hook was attached to, and as they were approaching the golf cart, Mordecai let go of the rope.

Mordecai and Rigby safely landed in the golf cart. Mordecai ended up in the driver's seat while Rigby ended up in the passenger's seat.

Mordecai and Rigby were astonished that the plan had worked.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Mordecai exclaimed, "I can't believe that worked!"

"I know!" Rigby agreed, ""I knew watching all of those action movies would pay off one day."

"Now, let's get to that event!"

"WOOOAHHH!" Mordecai and Rigby exclaimed as Mordecai started up the golf cart, and spun it around in circles while he and Rigby waved one of their arms back and forth before taking off to the event.

* * *

Tim and Danny were still working on Mordecai and Rigby's chores. They were also still in their costumes.

"Man, Mordecai and Rigby sure do slack off on their jobs," Danny said, commenting on all of the chores that they were doing.

Suddenly, Benson was seen driving his golf cart to make another round at checking up on Mordecai and Rigby. He parked his golf cart, and was approaching Tim and Danny.

"Hey, who is that guy?" Danny whispered, noticing Benson.

"I bet that is that Benson guy Rigby was talking about earlier," Tim whispered, "Remember, if he comes by, just act casual."

Tim and Danny continued to work on their chores when Benson came up to them.

"Hey, guys," Benson greeted, "I've been going around the park to make sure you have been doing your chores, and I've got to say, I am impressed with how well you two are completing your chores, and in such a timely manner. I just want to say that I'm proud of you both, and that if you keep up the good work, you may have time to go watch the 'Running of the Apes' event."

"Aw, thanks, Benson," Danny said.

Tim gasped. "Dude!" he exclaimed as he punched Danny in the arm real hard.

"Ow, what did I say?"

Danny then realized his mistake.

"Oops," Danny said to himself.

Suddenly, Benson got suspicious.

"Hey, wait just a minute," Benson said, "Are you two really Mordecai and Rigby?"

Tim and Danny grew nervous. They knew that Benson had seen through their disguises.

Tim and Danny started stammering, struggling to come up with something to say to cover up their tracks.

"Yes," Danny said.

Tim face palmed himself.

Knowing that it was a lie, Benson removed the head parts of the costumes, revealing Tim and Danny's actual faces.

Benson was both livid and shocked with the current situation.

Benson groaned in anger real loudly.

"THOSE TWO ARE SO GONNA GET IT!" Benson yelled, his face turning red when he said this.

Benson threw the head part of the costumes to the ground. Then, he stormed off to his golf cart, started it up, and went to find Mordecai and Rigby.

Tim and Danny watched Benson drive out of sight.

"So, does this mean we are through doing Rigby's solid?" Danny asked.

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby were still in the golf cart en route to the event.

While Mordecai was driving the golf cart, he and Rigby were singing a rap song about the 'Running of the Apes' event that they had made up.

"Running with the apes, running with the apes, Benson cannot stop us so he shouldn't even make a fuss," Mordecai and Rigby rapped.

 **Note: The way this song is sung is similar to the "Rules are for Fools" rap from "House Rules".**

Mordecai and Rigby laughed at their rap song.

"We're almost there, dude!" Rigby exclaimed.

"And we're making great time, too," Mordecai added, "We'll still have enough time to find a perfect spot for the event."

"Nothing can stop us now,"

Suddenly, Benson approached Mordecai and Rigby. He was right next to their golf cart when he pulled up. Mordecai and Rigby, however, did not notice this.

To get their attention, Benson merged closer to Mordecai and Rigby's cart, and rammed into one of the sides of the golf cart.

When Benson did this, it startled Mordecai and Rigby. Not only that, but it caused Mordecai to lose control of the golf cart.

The golf cart started tipping over. As it did, Mordecai and Rigby flew out of the cart, as they were not wearing seatbelts.

Mordecai and Rigby landed hard on the ground. The golf cart landed on the ground, just as well, after being tipped over.

Fortunately, Mordecai and Rigby were not hurt.

Benson pulled his golf cart over, and parked it. Benson's golf cart was not harmed during this incident.

Mordecai and Rigby were on the ground, moaning in pain. They then saw Benson approach them.

"And just where do you think you two are going?" Benson questioned as he looked down at Mordecai and Rigby.

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other. They knew they were in big trouble now.

Mordecai and Rigby laughed nervously. "Oh, hey, Benson," the former greeted as Mordecai and Rigby stood up, "We were just, uh…."

"Not going to the 'Running of the Apes' event," Rigby said.

Mordecai punched Rigby in the arm.

"Oww," Rigby moaned as he rubbed his arm.

"Right," Benson said, "You know, I was going around the park today, and noticed how well you both were doing at your chores. I even came up to you guys, and said I was proud of you."

"Oh, well, that's great," Mordecai said nervously.

"Until I found out it was not you; it was just two of your buddies, trying to fill in for you, wearing costumes of you guys,"

"Oh, no," Mordecai and Rigby said to himself.

"I just want you both to know that in a situation like this, I would fire you guys on the spot," Benson explained, "But I'm not going to fire you."

Mordecai and Rigby sighed of relief.

"Thank goodness," Rigby said.

"I can see how much you two really want to be apart of the event, so I am going to let you guys off for the day, and be apart of the event," Benson said.

Mordecai and Rigby were happy that Benson was letting them off for the rest of the day.

"Really?" Mordecai asked.

"You're going to let us run with the apes?" Rigby asked.

"Yep," Benson replied, "But you're not going to be running with apes."

Mordecai and Rigby were confused by what Benson was saying.

"Whatcha talkin' about, Benson?" Mordecai asked.

I bet you, the reader, are wondering the same thing. What does Benson have in store for Mordecai and Rigby? What did he mean when he said they were going to be a part of the event? And will Tim and Danny continue to do Mordecai and Rigby's chores, even though they've been found out? Stay tuned to find out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Go Bananas**

Chapter 4

Mordecai and Rigby had just been reprimanded by Benson for what seemed like the umpteenth time today.

Now usually, when Mordecai and Rigby are reprimanded by Benson for slacking off on their jobs, he usually demands that they get back to work. However, if you remember from the last chapter, Benson decided that instead of firing Mordecai and Rigby, he was going to let Mordecai and Rigby be apart of the "Running of the Apes" event. What did he mean by that, though?

Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson were back at the house. They were in the front yard.

Mordecai and Rigby were sitting in lawn chairs. Benson was tying Mordecai and Rigby to the chairs using bubble wrap. Benson was finished wrapping Mordecai up in the bubble warp, and was just finishing wrapping Rigby up.

"There we go," Benson said as he finished wrapping Rigby up in the bubble wrap, "Feel comfortable?"

"What the heck, Benson?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, I thought you said we were gonna be part of 'Running of the Apes'. Rigby added, "Why aren't we at the event?"

"Maybe you didn't hear me correctly," Benson said, "I did say that you two were gonna be part of the event; I never specifically said that you were going to be at the event."

"Then what is with the bubble wrap?" Mordecai asked.

"Remember how I told you guys earlier how the 'Running of the Apes' is a very dangerous event?"

"Yeah," Rigby replied.

"Well, this bubble wrap is for your own safety when the event passes by the park," Benson explained.

It didn't take long for Mordecai and Rigby to figure out what Benson was up to.

"Are you saying we're going to get run over by the apes coming through the park?" Mordecai asked.

"Precisely," Benson replied.

"Benson, you can't do this!" Rigby exclaimed.

"Yeah," Mordecai agreed, "There has to be some kind of rule that says you cannot mistreat your employees."

"Hey, you two said you wanted to be part of the event, right?" Benson reminded the two.

"This isn't what we meant," Rigby retorted.

"Besides, what happens if we DO get hurt?" Mordecai asked.

"Relax, I've wrapped you guys up with a lot of layers of bubble wrap," Benson assured, "You should be fine, and once you realize how dangerous this event really is, you'll never want to partake in it again."

"You're a complete nutcase, Benson," Rigby said.

"We could sue you if we get hurt," Mordecai added.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Benson said, "Oh, and by the way, the event is going to start soon. I'm going to go observe the parade with the other park workers at a safe distance. I hope you two have an awesome experience, because this will be the only time you guys get to enjoy something like this."

Benson got into his golf cart, started it up, and left so he could join the other park workers in watching the event.

Once Benson was gone, Mordecai and Rigby tried to break free from the bubble wrap. However, because Benson had wrapped Mordecai and Rigby up in a lot of layers of bubble wrap, they struggled to break free, and couldn't even move.

Mordecai groaned heavily. "Nice going, Rigby," he said sarcastically, "We're moments away from dying, thanks to you."

"Hey, don't blame me for this, Mordecai," Rigby said, "It's not my fault Tim and Danny blew their covers."

"Why would you even hire two guys, who you hardly even know, to do our chores for us in the first place?"

"Gee, I don't know, Mordecai. Maybe it's because we wanted to slack off all day, and play video games."

Mordecai sighed. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted those guys," he said, referring to Tim and Danny as 'those guys'. "At least we'll be able to enjoy the event while it lasts."

"Come on, Mordecai, we can't just let Benson win," Rigby said, "Unless you want to end up as road kill, I suggest we try getting out of this mess."

Mordecai thought about what Rigby said. "Alright, fine," he said.

Mordecai and Rigby continued to try and break free from the bubble wrap. When they tried to, their chairs tipped over on their sides.

"This will never work," Mordecai said.

* * *

The "Running of the Apes" event was about to commence.

A nearby zoo, where the event was taking place, was filled with decorations to honor the event. There were people lined up on the course that were partaking in the event, as well as a number of people who just wanted to watch the event from a distance.

There were safety barriers that separated those partaking in the event to the ones just observing the event.

The event started at the ape habitat section of the zoo. There were a lot of apes in the ape habitat, waiting to be released.

Benson and the other park workers, sans Mordecai and Rigby, were over at the zoo that the event was taking place at.

Suddenly, an announcement came from the zoo's intercoms.

"Attention, may I have your attention, please?" a voice said over the intercom, "The 'Running of the Apes' event will begin momentarily."

The crowd at the zoo cheered in excitement.

"Whoooo!" Muscle Man said, who had his shirt off, and was twirling it in the air.

"Aren't you excited to see the 'Running of the Apes' event, Benson?" Pops asked.

"Oh, you bet I am, Pops," Benson replied.

"I thought you said the event was stupid," Skips said.

"Oh, I still think it's stupid, Skips; I'm just excited because I'm finally gonna show Mordecai and Rigby just how dangerous this event really is."

"You mean you allowed Mordecai and Rigby to partake in the event?" Pops asked.

"Well, sort of," Benson replied, "You see, Mordecai and Rigby kept trying to ditch their jobs, and even went as far as hiring two guys to dress up as themselves, and do the work for them. I caught Mordecai and Rigby in the act, however, and tied them to chairs with bubble wrap, letting them be APART of the event"

Pops and Skips were shocked at what Benson did.

"Benson!" Pops exclaimed, "This isn't like you."

"I agree," Skips said, "Why would you do that to Mordecai and Rigby?"

"Because they've been annoying me all day trying to leave work," Benson explained, "Also, those two do not realize how dangerous this event is. By leaving them at the park tied to chairs with bubble wrap, I'm teaching them a lesson they will never forget."

"Are you sure they will be safe?" Pops asked.

"Relax, Pops, Mordecai and Rigby will be fine. I wrapped them up in layers of bubble wrap," Benson explained, "LAYERS!"

"I don't think that's going to keep them safe, Benson," Skips said.

"What makes you say that?"

Suddenly, another announcement came over the intercoms.

"Alright, everybody, it's time for the 'Running of the Apes' event to commence!" a voice exclaimed.

Everyone cheered in excitement.

"Release the apes," the voice said.

Some zookeepers that work at the zoo came up to the ape habitat. The zookeepers slowly opened the habitat, backing away as soon as it was opened.

The apes ran out of their habitat, and the line of people that were partaking in the event began running away from the apes.

One of the participants in the event had layers of bubble wrap wrapped around each of his arms and legs.

This participant tried to keep up with the rest of the participants, but the bubble wrap was slowing him down. He ended up tripping as a result, and couldn't get back up.

The apes were easily able to catch up to the participant, and trampled him over.

The participant was severely injured Even the bubble wrap did not keep him safe.

A pair of medics came onto the course, picked up the participant, and carried him to an ambulance as the participant moaed in pain.

"Wow, that is definitely going to leave a mark," a voice said on the intercom.

"Wah-wah," Muscle Man said, imitating a horn.

Benson was in shock when he saw this happen.

It was at this moment Benson knew… he messed up.

"Oh my gosh, what have I done!?" Benson exclaimed.

"You went bananas, that's what you've done," Skips replied.

"You do realize that if Mordecai and Rigby get hurt, you could be in serious trouble, Benson," Pops said.

"You're right, Pops," Benson said, "And I need to make sure that Mordecai and Rigby do not get hurt.

Benson started making his way out of the crowd to go back and save Mordecai and Rigby from getting hurt.

"I'll see you guys, later," Benson said, "I made a mistake that I need to correct."


	5. Chapter 5

**Go Bananas**

Chapter 5

At the park, Mordecai and Rigby were still tied to the lawn chairs with bubble wrap. Their chairs were still on their sides after their previous attempt at trying to escape.

Mordecai had already given up trying to escape, but Rigby was not giving up. Even though the event had already started, he was determined to break free from the bubble wrap before the event came to the park. He wanted to join in when it did pass through the park.

Mordecai was getting annoyed seeing Rigby try to escape.

"Dude, cut it out!" Mordecai exclaimed, "You're going to kill yourself trying to escape before the apes come and kill us."

"I….don't….care," Rigby said, grunting after every word he had said. He was grunting from his struggling, "Besides, I have an idea."

"Oh, and what idea might that be?"

"I think that the more I struggle trying to escape, the more sweat I'll accumulate," Rigby explained as he kept trying to escape, "The more sweat I accumulate, the easier it will be for me to slip out of the bubble wrap."

Mordecai thought about Rigby's idea.

"You know, that's such a great idea," Mordecai said sarcastically, "You know what else is a great idea?"

"What?"

"Me trying to kill you if we happen to survive this,"

Suddenly, Mordecai and Rigby saw and heard something coming from the distance that sounded like footsteps and screaming.

"Hey, I think the event is coming our way," Rigby said.

Sure enough, the sound was the 'Running of the Apes' event. It was just about to pass through the park.

"Oh, no," Mordecai said as he saw the event coming, "This is the end for us, dude."

Rigby started to tear up. "No!" he exclaimed, "I don't wanna end up as roadkill."

"And you're not going to," a voice said.

Mordecai and Rigby looked up, and saw Benson.

Mordecai and Rigby gasped. "Benson?!" they exclaimed.

"You came back for us?" Rigby asked.

"Of course, I did," Benson said as he stood the chairs back up.

"I thought you wanted us to be apart of the event so you could show us how dangerous this was," Mordecai said.

"I did," Benson said as he started to unwrap Mordecai from the bubble wrap, "But clearly, I was not the only one who had the idea of using bubble wrap for your own safety."

"What do you mean?" Rigby asked.

"One of the event participants was using bubble wrap to keep himself safe," Benson explained, "He fell and got run over by the apes. The bubble wrap did not keep him safe. When I saw that happen, I knew that I had to come back to save you guys from getting hurt."

"Ah, thanks, Benson," Mordecai said.

Benson was finished unwrapping Mordecai. Now, he was unwrapping Rigby.

"I bet you feel like a total idiot for doing this to us, Benson," Rigby said.  
Although Benson did think that doing this to Mordecai and Rigby was a stupid thing to do, he felt insulted by Rigby calling him an idiot.

"You know, maybe I should just leave you like this," Benson said, "After all, it WAS your fault for getting yourselves into this mess."

Rigby gulped in fear. "Sorry, Benson," he apologized.

Benson finished unwrapping Rigby. Now, Mordecai and Rigby were both free.

"Okay, you're free," Benson said.

Mordecai and Rigby got out of the chairs. They each picked up the chair they were tied to, and moved away from the course. They, along with Benson, were now standing outside of the course, away from all of the participants and apes that were about to pass through.

Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson watched as they saw the participants pass through the park.

At this point, the event was starting to turn really brutal. Several participants had already been trampled by the apes, and had gone to the hospital. Although there were not as many participants now because of this, the remaining participants were acting aggressive with each other, such as trying to push each other out of the way so as to have more space to run.

Mordecai was both surprised and terrified when he saw this.

"Wow," Mordecai said in astonishment, "I am so glad that we are not involved in that. Thanks for coming to save us, Benson."

"No problem, Mordecai," Benson replied, "I'm just glad that you two are safe, and that you are finally seeing how dangerous this event really is. We should be fine now that we are at a safe distance."

"Hey, Benson, I think you forgot something," Rigby said, pointing to something on the course.

When Benson unwrapped Mordecai and Rigby, he forgot to remove the bubble wrap from the course. The bubble wrap was still on the ground, in the middle of the course. This is what Rigby was pointing to.

Fortunately, nobody had tripped over the bubble wrap yet. That is, until, the apes were passing through the park section of the course.

As the apes were passing through the course, one of the apes ended up slipping on the bubble wrap.

"Oh, no," Benson said as he saw this unfold.

The ape was not hurt, but when he saw what he had slipped on, he was really mad.

 **Note: This is going to be the "surreal" part of the story, since there is usually a "surreal" part in every Regular Show episode.**

The ape started going on a rampage, such as ripping up the bubble wrap that was left on the ground, throwing it around the course, etc.

As the ape started going on a rampage, the sky somehow turned from a bright, sunny blue to a very dark red, similar to what happened when Mordecai and Rigby angered Muscle Man in the episode, "My Mom".

Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson backed away so as to not get caught in the rampage.

The event participants who were at the back of the pack noticed the ape going on a rampage.

"Hey, one of those apes is going bananas," a participant commented.

"He must have slipped on that bubble wrap that was on the ground," another participant pointed out.

"What kind of idiot would leave bubble wrap lying on the ground, anyway?" another participant asked.

"Oh, that was Benson who did that," Rigby said, pointing to Benson.

Mordecai and Benson gasped. "Rigby!" Mordecai exclaimed as he punched Rigby in the arm.

"Owww," Rigby said as he rubbed his arm, "What did I say?"

The ape turned to Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson. Then, he charged at the group of three.

Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson started to run away from the ape, screaming in fear. Rigby even ran on all of his limbs so as to go faster.

Unfortunately, the ape was easily able to catch up to the group of three. When he caught up with them, the ape scooped up Benson.

"Ahhhhhh!" Benson screamed in fear as he was picked up by the ape.

Mordecai and Rigby stopped running, and saw their boss being held by the ape.

"Benson!" Mordecai exclaimed.

Benson groaned angrily. "Let me down, you stupid ape!" he exclaimed.

The ape brought Benson close to his face, and let out a yell. This terrified Benson.

The ape walked away with Benson in tow.

"Help me down from you here, you idiots!" Benson exclaimed, "Or you're fired!"

"Uh-oh," Mordecai said, "We have to save Benson."

"Oh please, he isn't going to fire us if we don't," Rigby said, "Besides, he kind of deserves this for what he did to us. I suggest we try to catch up and join in on the rest of the event."

Mordecai punched Rigby in the arm again. "Dude, this is Benson we're talking about," he retorted.

Rigby rubbed his arm. "Owww," he complained, "Alright, we'll go save Benson, but only because we have to."


	6. Chapter 6

**Go Bananas**

Chapter 6

 **Note: This is the final chapter of the story.**

Benson was still being held captive by the ape, who had made his way into town the park was located near. What I mean "town", I'm talking about where the coffees shop is, the arcade is, etc.

Benson was nervous. He felt scared because he did not know what the ape was going to do with him.

"What are you going to do to me?" Benson asked the ape.

The ape just looked at Benson, and growled.

Just like the park, there were some barriers across town that were used as markers to navigate the participants and apes around the course. Nobody had passed through the town section of the course, though.

There were some spectators scattered across the town, waiting for the event to pass through the town.

"Hey, what's that over there?" one of the spectator asked, pointing to the ape.

Suddenly, some of the spectators noticed the ape and Benson.

"I think that's one of the apes," a spectator guessed.

"If that's ape, then what is it doing off of the course!?" another spectator exclaimed.

When the spectators noticed the ape getting closer, they started screaming in fear, and ran away.

When the ape made his way into town, he went on a massive rampage, destroying anything he could find in the town.

For example, the ape would pick up various things, such as a fire hydrant, and throw it across the town. He would also step on various things, such as cars, flattening anything he stepped on.

Several townspeople were injured by the ape's rampage. Those who were surviving the rampage had already notified the emergency services.

Benson was terrified when he saw the ape do this.

As the ape went on a rampage, he noticed a tall building. The ape approached the building, and began to climb up the building with Benson still in tow.

As the ape was climbing up the building, several police cars had shown up.

Several police officers got out of the cars with weapons in tow.

The ape had successfully climbed to the top of the building, but noticed that he was surrounded, as the police officers surrounded the building.

The police officers who were surrounding the building were holding guns, and were firing these guns at the ape. These guns, however, were loaded with tranquilizer darts. There was also someone who was putting caution tape around the building so that nobody, except the officers, could get near the building.

There were also police helicopters hovering above the building, which the ape tried to shoo away.

Not only that, but the town section of the course had to be closed down until further notice.

Benson was getting really scared of the situation.

"Where are Mordecai and Rigby?" Benson wondered.

* * *

While all of this was going on, Mordecai and Rigby had made their way into town. They came to town using Benson's golf cart.

Mordecai, who was driving the golf cart, parked the golf cart when he and Rigby came into the town. When the two got out, they were shocked to see all of the damage that the ape had caused.

"Wow," Mordecai and Rigby said, amazed at what they saw.

"Where's Benson?" Mordecai asked.

Mordecai and Rigby looked around, trying to find Benson. They eventually saw the tall building that the ape was standing on top of.

"There he is!" Rigby exclaimed.

Mordecai and Rigby went over to the building.

"Benson!" Mordecai and Rigby both exclaimed as they approached the building, trying to get Benson's attention by waving their arms around.

Benson saw Mordecai and Rigby, and he was happy to see them.

Benson waved his arms back and forth to make sure that Mordecai and Rigby could see him, which they could.

"Okay, we gotta go save Benson," Mordecai said.

"But how are we gonna do that?" Rigby asked, "We cannot go up there with all of this caution tape surrounding us."

Mordecai and Rigby were trying to think of ways as to how they could save Benson. Suddenly, Mordecai had an idea.

"Dude, do you still have your grappling hook?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, why?" Rigby asked as he pulled out the grappling hook.

"We can use your grappling hook to get to the top of the building," Mordecai explained as he took the grappling hook from Rigby, "Then, we can use it to save Benson, and subdue the ape."

Rigby thought about Mordecai's idea. "Great idea, Mordecai!" exclaimed.

Just like from earlier, Mordecai swung the rope around like a lasso, and then threw the end of the rope that had the hook attached to the top of the building. The hook did latch onto the top of the building.

Mordecai grabbed Rigby, and jumped towards the building.

The police officers noticed this, and stopped firing their weapons.

"Hey you can't go up there!" a police officer exclaimed, "It's very dangerous up there."

"Our boss is up there," Mordecai said, "And we have to go save him because it is our fault for getting him into this mess."

"Are you sure you guys can handle this by yourselves?" another police officer asked.

"Yes, we can," Mordecai said.

"Alright, but take this with you," another police officer said as he gave Rigby a tranquilizer gun, "Good luck, gentlemen."

Mordecai ascended up the building using the grappling hook. He made his way up to the top by applying force on the building with his feet, and jumping up closer to the top every time his feet applied force.

The ape did not notice Mordecai trying to get to the top of the building, as it was too busy avoiding the helicopters and tranquilizer darts.

When Mordecai got to the top, he put Rigby down, and the two tried to get Benson's attention.

"Benson, we're here!" Mordecai exclaimed.

The ape had his back turned when Mordecai and Rigby got to the top of the building, so he turned around, and saw the two.

Benson was happy to see that Mordecai and Rigby were trying to rescue him. However, he was also concerned for their safety.

"Guys, be careful!" Benson warned.

The ape charged at Mordecai and Rigby. Mordecai and Rigby tried to outrun the ape, but because they were on top of a building, they were soon cornered.

Mordecai and Rigby were scared. They did not know what to do.

Suddenly, Rigby had an idea.

"Mordecai, give me the grappling hook," Rigby ordered.

Mordecai gave Rigby the grappling hook.

Rigby swung the rope around, and threw the end of the rope towards the ape.

Rigby managed to hit the ape in the eye with the grappling hook, as the ape got hit in the eye with the hook.

The ape yelped in pain, and let go of Benson so he could render aid to his eye.

Benson fell on the ground. Fortunately, he was not hurt.

"Are you okay, Benson?" Mordecai asked as he and Rigby approached him.

"Yes, I'm fine," Benson replied, "Great job distracting the ape, guys. Now that we have the ape distracted, we have to subdue it, somehow."

"We can use my grappling hook to subdue it," Rigby suggested, showing Benson his grappling hook.

Benson was a little hesitant about that idea, as he was curious as to why Rigby had made a grappling hook. He knew, however, that subduing the ape was more important right now.

"Fine," Benson said, "Give me the grappling hook."

Rigby gave Benson the grappling hook.

Benson tied a noose with the grappling hook, making it into a lasso. He started swinging the grappling hook around like a real lasso.

Benson threw the lasso at the ape, as he made a noose big enough to go around the ape's body.

The ape, who was still distracted from getting hit in the eye with the hook, noticed his he was tied up in the lasso.

As soon as the ape noticed, Benson pulled the lasso, which tightened the lasso around the ape.

The ape growled in frustration. He tried to break free from the lasso, but the lasso was too strong.

"Okay, I've got him tied up," Benson said, "Let's finish this."

Rigby gave the tranquilizer gun to Benson, who approached the ape. Mordecai and Rigby were too frightened to approach the ape, so they stayed behind Benson.

"Hey, ape!" Benson exclaimed.

The ape looked down at Benson.

"Your days of running after the public are over," Benson said.

Benson fired the tranquilizer gun multiple times, moving the gun around rapidly. He was doing this out of anger from all of the events that happened today.

Benson managed to successfully hit the ape with a lot of tranquilizer darts. Since the ape was huge, it took multiple tranquilizer darts to finally sedate him.

The ape yelped in pain as he was being pelted with tranquilizer darts.

When Benson ran out of ammo, there were a lot of tranquilizer darts on the ape.

When the ape became sedated, he lost his balance, and fell off of the building. The police officers backed away as they saw the ape fall so they would not get hurt.

The ape fell to the ground with a large thud. Because he was sedated, he was knocked out cold.

Everyone cheered loudly for Benson, Mordecai, and Rigby. They were happy that the three managed to stop the ape from his rampage.

The sky turned from a dark red to a bright, sunny blue.

While everyone was cheering for Benson, Mordecai, and Rigby, one of the helicopters that was flying around the ape earlier was being lowered to the ground. A police officer went up to the now sedated ape, and grabbed the claw from the grappling hook.

The police officer attached the claw to the helicopter, and the helicopter flew away with the ape in tow, taking it back to the zoo.

Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson basked in their victory. They were happy that the ape's rampage was over, and that everything had been turned back to normal.

* * *

Back at the park, Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson were taking down the decorations and signs, as the event had just concluded. Anyone that was still participating in the event did get to go through the town course, by the way.

"Thanks for saving me, guys," Benson said.

"No problem, Benson," Mordecai said.

"I'm sorry for getting you guys into this mess," Benson apologized, "I just got really irritated at you guys leaving work, and I guess I went bananas."

"Actually, I think it's our fault," Rigby confessed, "This all could have been avoided if we had just done our jobs. We just really wanted to participate in the event because it seemed like fun."

"Yeah, we had no idea how dangerous the event really was," Mordecai agreed, "We could have been killed if we went out there."

"That's okay, guys, I'm just glad you learned a lesson today," Benson said.

"So what about the rest of our chores for today?" Rigby asked.

"Oh, yeah, about that," Benson said, "Just finish up taking all of the decorations down, and you can have the rest of the day off. However, starting tomorrow, you will really need to crack down on your chores, as it's going to be a long day tomorrow for the both of you."

Benson left, and got into his golf cart.

"And one more thing," Benson said, "If you guys ever pull something like what you did today again, you're fired!" Benson exclaimed.

Benson started up the golf cart, and drove away. Now, it was just Mordecai and Rigby.

Mordecai and Rigby groaned in annoyance. Even though it was going to be a long day for them tomorrow, they knew that they deserved it for their actions.

Suddenly, Rigby thought of something.

"Hey, Mordecai," Rigby addressed, "Isn't the 'Running of the Elephants' event in a couple of months?"

 **THE END**


End file.
